vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aethelnia
The kingdom of Aethelnia is a multi-ethnic federation of states (cantons) on the southeastern coast of the Longerath continent. It is bordered by Feniz, Phenixia and Angliyaa. The country is held together by a constitutional monarchy and liberal policies. The nation awoke from her slumbering existance in 301, when it opened it's doors to the rest of Vexillium and joined the UNV (i.e. United Nations of Vexillium) the same year. Continuing challenges include separatist movements. The Kingdom of Aethelnia is a safe nation, notable for its punitive income tax rates. Its compassionate, intelligent population of ca 32 million are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it is mainly concerned with Education, although Defence and Social Equality are also high on the agenda. The average income tax rate is 59%, and even higher for the wealthy. A healthy private sector is led by the Services industry, Manufacturing and Information Technology industries. Administration Government Country name: conventional long form: Kingdom of Aethelnia conventional short form: Aethelnia local short form: Aethel (Ingallish), l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Aethelnien (Frankish), Atelnia (Hiberian) local long form: Royaume de l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Koenigreich Aethelnien (Frankish), Reino de Atelnia (Hiberian) Government type: constitutional monarchy National holiday: Saint Thomas's Day, 29 April Legal system: civil law system influenced by customary law and with regional applications ; judicial review of legislative acts, except with respect to federal decrees of general obligatory character. Suffrage: 16 years of age; universal Executive branch: Chief of state: King WILLIAM XVII; heir presumptive HRH Marquess Thomas, nephew of the monarch. head of government: federal chancellor, aka His Majesty's chancellor. cabinet: all federal govt ministers, each appointed by the monarch on recommendation of the federal chancellor. elections: parliament - every 8 years Legislative branch: bicameral Parliament. Consists of the Federal Assembly of Aethelnia (aka House of Representatives; aka House of Commons) of 320 seats; members serve eight-year terms and are elected by democratic vote on the basis of proportional representation. The Federal Council of Aethelnia(aka Senate; aka House of Lords) members indirectly elected by the country's canton councils for eight-year terms) Judicial branch: Constitutional Court of Aethelnia, judges appointed for life by monarch upon recommendation of the federal assembly (i.e. Lower House). International organization participation: UNV, DEF, FTA, APWH, UNVAC, IVEFA. Administrative Divisions Aethelnia is divided into 23 autonomous (canton) states, with each canton having it's own flag, arms, anthem, government and parliament, jurisdiction, police force, fire brigade, taxation. Each canton holds a number of seats in the Federal Council of Aethelnia, i.e. senate. Cantons are: Saint Thomas,Pays Beauchamps, Pays Montault, Pays Vallee-de-la-Gloire, Pays Rochefoucault, Pays Chaumont, Pays-de-Coligny, Hochlandski Oblast, Land-Gaerdliche-Tal, Land Rosenburg, Land Battenburg, Ivanovski Oblast, Dimitrovski Oblast, Pais Valle Penelope, Pais Valle Verde, Pais Santa Anna, Pais Sidonia-de-la-Futuronia, Merlinburgh, The Downs, Avalon, Valley of Wildiarde, Valley of Erskine, The Wolds-on-High, Valley of Mowbray. Each canton is divided into a number of municipalities and townships. The exact number may vary per canton. Major metropolitan areas with canton status are usually divided into a number of boroughs. Political Parties The current PM belongs to the Democratic party. Other political parties with seats in the assembly, are: Liberalists, Solidarists, Greens, Cruisian Democrats, Labour. 305 Federal Government Administration Main Article: 305 Federal Government Administration of Aethelnia Aethelnia is governed by a multi-party government coalition since year 305. It consists of Labour, Greens, Liberalists, and Democrats. Since 308 the Labour party is passively supportive of this coalition government, meaning they do not actively support the government in protest of the accussations made by chancellor Andropopopopopov, that the 302 Labour government nearly bankrupted the country by providing massive launch subsidies to the domestic aircraft industry. History Main article History of Aethelnia The Kingdom of Aethelnia became de facto independent from the Angliyaan Crown in year 140 BP near the end of the Longerathian wars, but was not recognized (it it's present form) as an independent, sovereign nation de jure until 301 AP. Food scarcity as a consequence of The Plague (year 12 to 0 BP) caused strong social tensions, which resulted in the end of absolutist royal power and the emergence of a democracy. The country suffered briefly (298?-301) under an Aros-lead military junta (dictatorship), which re-named the country Pharos Aroz, and which did great damage to the nation's economy and social coherency. In the years following the collapse of the military junta, the country opened-up to the rest of Vexillium. This resulted in UNV membership in year 301, and an economic boom during the Labour government of chancellor Lord_Urquahart in the years (301-305) to follow. Geography See also: Flora and Fauna of Aethelnia Topography: Southern hemisphere, on the eastern coast of the Longerath continent, stretching towards inland mountains, most noticeably the Murus Mountains and the Aethelnian Mountains. The territory surface is divided by 3 major rivers that run from west to east, towards the Futuronian Ocean. A 4th river functions as a border withPhenixia. Geographic coordinates: 15 00 S 8 00 W Area - comparative: (301 est.) 0.01x Armatirion, 0.37x Somery, 0.2174x Utania, 0.90x Porto Capital Maritime claims: contiguous zone: 24 nm exclusive economic zone: Unilaterally declared zone in southern Futuronian Ocean. territorial sea: 12nm Climate: Moderate warm with an average temperature of 23 °Celcius for the year, getting to all of 26 °Celcius in the summer, and not below 20 °Celcius, the country gets a nice, even 110cm of rain p/year. Aethelnia has a lot of mountains further inland where the temperature has an average of 13 °Celcius. Elevation extremes: lowest point:Futuronian Ocean 0 m highest point: Weiss Gipfel +4,560 m Natural resources: hydropower, timber, gold, iron ore, coal, natural gas deposits. Land use: arable land: 40% forests and woodland: 30% other: 30% Flora & fauna: tba Natural hazards: avalanches, landslides, periodic river floods, heat waves and droughts. Environment - current issues: Pollution of the Futuronian Ocean and main rivers from raw sewage and international commercial traffic; over fishing; water quality; air pollution; deforestation; annual spring river floods ' Environment - international agreements:' none. Demography Main article Demographics of Aethelnia Median age: total: 39.1 years (302) male: 37.8 years (302) female: 40.5 years (302) Population growth: 0.80% (305), 0.57% (304), 0.25% (303) vs. 0.15% (302) Population density: est. 125 p/sq. km Birth rate: 10.11 births p/1,000 population Death rate: 9.55 deaths p/1,000 population Sex ratio: at birth: 1.07 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.06 male(s)/female 15-64 years: 1.01 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.72 male(s)/female total population: 0.96 male(s)/female Infant mortality rate: 4.36 (303) vs. 4.99 deaths/1,000 live births (302) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 79.37 years male: 76.03 years female: 82.94 years (304 est.) Total fertility rate: 1.27 children born/woman (304 est.) Nationality: noun: Aethelnian(s) adjective: Aethelnian Ethnic groups: Aethels (Ingallish) 26%, Wollonians/Phenixians (Lilliani) 24%, Gardlians (Gardlian/Frankish) 20% Hibernians (Lilliani) 16%, Hochlandians (Lumattan) 4%, Angliyaans (Kralian) 4%, others 2% Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 97.9% (305 est.), 97% (304), 95% (301) male: n/a female: n/a National Symbols See also: Flags of Aethelnia Flag Aethelnia's flag has experienced an evolution, from the <305 Cross of Saint Thomas' flag, to the post-305 blue-green-white tricolor. Still, many Aethelnians continue to be unhappy with the current flag, and it is likely that the flag will continue to change in future. As a national symbol the ever-changing flag is not very potent. It is argued, that the "real flag" of Aethelnia -and ultimate Aethelnian symbol- is HRM the king. National anthem The national anthem is called the "Golden Wreath", and was composed after the King of Aethelnia's victory during the war of independence. The lyrics refer to the myth of Saint Thomas of ancient times. Lyrics: And did those feet in ancient time Walk upon Aethel's mountains green? And was the Holy Lamb of Cruis On Aethel's pleasant pastures seen? And did the Countenance Divine Shine forth upon our clouded hills? And was our Capital builded here Among those dark satanic woods? Bring me my bow of burning gold! Bring me my arrows of desire! Bring me my spear! O clouds unfold! Bring me my Chariot of Fire! I will not cease from mental fight; Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand Till we have built Our Home In Aethels's green and pleasant land.'' The royal anthem Whenever the king is present on official ceremonies, occasions and duties, the royal anthem is played. To many Aethelnians the lyrics are as familiar as the music. Economy Main article Economy of Aethelnia See also Economic statistics of Aethelnia & List of Vexillium companies Overview: Aethelnia is a relatively prosperous, open and stable modern market economy with a highly skilled labor force, depending heavily on foreign trade. The Aethelnian economy would be best described as 'guided capitalism'. The state, employers and labour unions historically decide together what macro economic policies are in the best interests of the nation. Lately this tripartite consensus is under strain from external vexwide economic developments. Some vital industries and services are nationalized, like infrastructure, public transport, energy supply and potable water reserves. In contrast, the federal Reserve Bank of Aethelnia is completely free from government policy interference. The Royal Mail of Aethelnia was privatized in year 303-305. Industrial activity is predominantly in food processing, chemicals, automobiles, aircraft, medical precision tools and equipment and electrical machinery. A highly mechanized agricultural sector provides large surpluses for exports. The government is wrestling with a deteriorating budget position, as a consequence of providing it's domestic aircraft industry with cheap loans and launch subsidies. GDP - purchasing power parity: C$ 915 billion (305) GDP - real growth rate: 1% (304), 3% (305), 2% (306) GDP - per capita: C$ 28,600 (305 est.) GDP - composition by sector: agriculture 2.3%, industry 28.3%, services 69.4% (304) Population below poverty line: n/a Household income or consumption by % share: lowest 10% n/a ; highest 10% n/a Distribution of family income - Gini index: 31.1 (303) Inflation rate (consumer prices): 2% (302 est.) Labor force: approx 17 million Labor force by occupation: services 69.1%, industry 26.3%, agriculture 4.6% (303) Unemployment rate: 11.3% (305 est.); 5.2% (304); 4.8% (303); 3.5% (304); 4.3% (306) Budget: revenues: C$ NA billion (304) ; expenditures: C$ NA billion (304) Public debt (%GDP): 70%62.7%(306);63.2%(305 est.); 58%(303) Industries: agro industries, metal and engineering products, motor vehicles, electrical machinery and medical equipment, chemicals, petroleum refineries, construction, microelectronics, precision instruments, mining, steel, fishing Industrial production growth rate: 0% (302 est.) Agriculture - products : citrus fruits (i.e. lemons, oranges, tangerines), meat, eggs, coffee, sugar(cane), rice, bananas, wines, cotton, corn, soybean, wheat, cocoa, cheese Exports : C$ 159.4 billion Export - commodities : machinery, chemicals, metals, medical precision tools, agricultural products, motor vehicles. Export partners : BWA 19.1%, Feniz 15.7%, Armatirion 7.7%, Somery 9.2%, Vingarmark 8%, Utania 4.3%, Cimera 3% others 37% (304) BWA 25.1%, Armatirion 12.7%, Feniz 10.7%, Somery 10.2%, Vingarmark 6%, Utania 4.6%, others 30.7% (302) Imports : C$ 197.1 billion (304) Import - commodities : machinery and transport equipment, chemicals, fuels, foodstuffs, textiles, arms Import partners : BWA 17.7%, Feniz 10.1%, Utania 10.1%, Armatirion 8.7%, Vingarmark 8.5%, Somery 7.9%, Cimera 1%, others 32% (304) BWA 17.8%, Armatirion 9.7%, Feniz 9.1%, Somery 6.9%, Vingarmark 5.5%, Utania 5.1%, others 45.9% (302) Economic aid - donor : n/a Currency : Aethelnian Guilder (AA$) Fiscal year : calender year Education Main article: Education in Aethelnia Aethelnia has compulsory education from age 5 to 18 (or 16 as a study is completed which has given the student adequate professional skills to start as a professional in the labour market). Pupils attend primary or elementary school from age 4 to age 12. Curriculum is set by the canton state government. The pupils finish primary school by taking a federal exam to determine the level of basic skills, i.e. reading, writing and basic maths. After that they will continue their education at secondary school until the minimal age of 16, in one of the three vocational tracks in the Aethelnian educational system, i.e. Specialist, Professional, ... The Specialist vocational track will result in a Specialist vocational degree after succesful completion of a federal exam, and give access to the last year of the Professional vocational track. The Professional vocational track will result in a Professional vocational degree after a federal exam, and give access to a university of applied science, or access to the last year of the ... vocational track. This highest level of high school education lasts six years, completion of which allows students to attend a university. University consists of a three year bachelor's degrees, followed by one or two year master's degrees. A master's degree is required to start a four year doctoral degree. Doctoral candidates in Aethelnia are often (temporary) employees of a university. Energy See also: Renewable energy in Aethelnia Hydro power Aethelnia's inland mountain ranges enabled the construction of several massive hydropower dams, which provide Aethelnia with a stable, relatively cost-effective and clean power supply. Recently, new environmental insights into the threats that dams pose to fish populations and the ecosystems of rivers and streams, hydropower can negatively impact both the flow and quality of water, must mean that Aethelnia will not further expand it's power-supply network grid with new hydro dams. Lower levels of oxygen in the water can present a threat to animal and plant life. However, these issues can be addressed if fish ladders are put in place to ensure safe passage around the area, and the water is aerated on a regular basis to maintain adequate oxygen levels safe for animal and plant life. The flow of water should be monitored closely to prevent the ecological dangers associated with over-stressing bodies of water. These dangers can easily be avoided by shutting down pumping operations temporarily to allow balance to return to damaged ecosystems. Aethelnia is currently upgrading it's hydro power dams to meet the highest possible environmental standards. Nuclear Aethelnia has no nuclear power plants hooked up to it's power grid. The only (very small) nuclear power reactor in the country is being used for scientific and medical purposes. In the event of an emergency, the reactor could provid the national grid with power. Energy statistics Electricity - production in kWh: n/a Electricity - consumption: 244 billion kWh (307), 99.42 billion kWh (301) Electricity - exports : n/a Electricity - imports : n/a Oil production : Not an oil producer Oil consumption : 1,600,000 bbl/day (307) Oil - exports : n/a Oil imports : n/a Natural gas - production : 35 billion cu m (307) Natural gas - consumption : 94 billion cu m (307) Natural gas - exports : n/a Natural gas - imports : 39 billion cu m (307) Culture and a fun way to raise money for charity. Companies and citizens can sponsor yellow, plastic duck/s to race together with 1000s of ducks.]] See also Aethelnian_culture_test Arts tba Cuisine Main article: Cuisine of Aethelnia Aethelnian cheese is instantly famous for it's holes across Vexillium, after being brought to international attention in a (completely-unrelated) article called Their Own Worst Enemies by Zeitgeist magazine on 7th of July 308: "Protest leaders hint they have evidence of construction failures on other Zartanian equipment that may help explain the Greyhawk crash, of security around the test having more holes than '''Aethelnian cheese', and of a budget blown twice-over."'' Futuronian Aethelnia has a predominantly Futuronian culture. Languages Main article: Languages of Aethelnia Anglyo-Ingallish is both an official language, as well as the working language in Aethelnia. It's basically Ingallish with some local pecularities, and it has it's origins in Angliyaan and Ingallish. Phenixian, Hibernian and Frankish languages all enjoy official status, but are mostly not spoken outside their own region. Angliyaan is spoken in the mountainous regions in the southwest, but does not enjoy official status. More on language policy here. Popular Popular (or mainstream) culture in Aethelnia is best symbolized by the long-running TV soap of the Brash and the Backstabbing, which is also on air in Utania since August 08. Religion Main article: Religions in Aethelnia Religions as % of the general population: Unaffiliated 40%, Holy Papaist Church 30%, Church of Aethelnia 20%, others 10% (298 est.) More on religious policy here. Sports Main article: Sports in Aethelnia Aethelnia will participate in the 309 Summer Vex Games with a national team Soccer and Rugby are increasingly popular in Aethelnia, which participated in The Vexillium Cup Saint Samuel 308 and the 308 VRB Vexillium Cup with national teams. Saint Thomas's The Capital Stadium hosted the Longerath_Champions_Cup_309 championship match on 27th of May 09. In recent years, fitness centres have popped-up around the country at an increasing rate. Many Aethelnians are now working out atleast 2-3 times per week. See also Aethelnian_Soccer_Cup Transportation See also: License plates of Aethelnia & Public transport in Aethelnia Railways : total 8,000 km w. standard gauge 1.435m (7,000 km electrified) note: The Aethelnian Railways (abbrev. AR) is owned by the kingdom and free-of-charge accessible. Some private companies have accessions for non-vital routes, which are obviously not free of charge. Occidental Express' trains, a subsidiary of AR, is also NOT free of charge. Highways: They are called Motorways in Aethelnia. All motorways in the kingdom will be sold to private companies in year 309 and become toll roads. Waterways : Rivers that are most important: Aethel, Saoul, Louise and Penelope.. Pipelines : crude oil 700 km; natural gas 5,000 km. note: Principle agreement reached in 303 between Feniz and Aethelnia for a crude oil pipeline between both nations. Ports and harbours : Merlinburgh, St.Nazaire, Audelone-sur-Mer, St.Just, St.Ives, Sta.Maria del Mar, Sidonia. Merchant marine : 300 ships (1,000 GRT or over) totalling 4,500,000 GRT note: Includes foreign-owned ships with Aethelnia as flag of convenience. Airports : 6 international, 20 regional and local (302) Heliports : 8 Communications Country dial code: +227 Internet extension: .aet Television broadcasting: AEBC1, AEBC2 and AEBC3 are federal government-subsidized tv networks. In addition, there are commercial networks active throughout the country. Military Military branches : Royal Constabulary, Royal Aethelnian Army (including Army Air Corps), Royal Aethelnian Navy (including Royal Naval Air Service and Royal Marines Corps), Royal Aethelnian Air Force. Military manpower - military age : 16 years of age (note - 18 for cadet officers; 21 for submarines personnel) Military manpower - availability : males 15-49 years approx. 10,100,000 (304 est.) Military manpower - fit for military service : males 15-49 years approx. 8,800,000 (304 est.) Military manpower - reaching military age annually : 400,000 (303 est.) Military expenditure : C$ 9.15 billion (305) Military expenditure - % GDP : 5% (309), 4% (308); 2.0%(306); 1.0%(305) Transnational issues Disputes international : * In early 302 the legalization of abortion, cannabis and euthanasia caused Cimera to unilaterally declare a ban on all trade and travel with/to Aethelnia. Cimera revoked the ban early March same year. Normal, diplomatic relations with Cimera were finally established late 304. * That same year 302, a former Hochlandian army sergeant Machsgutcheff fled neighboring Feniz to become governor of the (former) Aethelnian canton of Hochlandien, much to the dismay of Feniz. * In April 305 Aethelnia granted Mr Caspian Veresh political asylum and refused to extradite him on charges of terrorism to his home-county, the Lyson Empire. Subsequently, the Lyson Empire branded Aethelnia to be a terrorist-harboring state. The Lyson Empire apologized in July 05. * Acts of piracy occur in the southern Futuronian Ocean, causing trouble for Aethelnian shipping companies. Illicit drugs : Aethelnia has a liberal drugs policy. Import and export are illegal, but smuggling on a limited scale does go on. Links Official Website Category:Nations Category:Aethelnia